Ballad of Lord Tourettes
Ballad of Lord Tourettes is the 8th episode in Season 4, and the 38th episode overall. Plot A day in the life of Lord Tourettes is a scary FUCKING thing! Swear-along as he sings all about it. Characters *Lord Tourettes *Gelato's Momma Minor Characters *Red *Blue *Auto-Tuned Bee *Forest Animals Transcript (Title card appears with italic letters) And now... A very special love story... with Lord Tourettes. (The animation starts showing a forest, with a sign: Shit Piss Fart Woods) Lord Tourettes: ♪ Listen close for this tale is true now I shall sing a FUCK! ''(censoring as F#%$)' for you. ''(giggles) A long time ago, farrrr away, the SHITTY! sun rose quite so gay. That is me, Lord Tourettes '''I am, who feasted on innards like jam! In the distance, I saw her '''TITS!, '''not to mention her '''NAUGHTY! '''bits. *horny laughter* (within story) I grabbed a new hat from the wall, hoping soon she'd be on my '''BALLS! ''(laughs)'' But don't say that to a lady, it's so crass & FUCKING (censoring as 'F$*%&#@')' SHADY!' (giggles) She swung those TITS! '& walked away, but I pulled my guitar to play! ''(giggles) I should have known it was music, that'd get her aaaaall up on my '''DICK! The next '''FUCKING! '''spring, we were wed, at long last, she was in my bed. I buttered up her up with a song ''(SOUNDS OF FOREST ANIMALS HAVING SEX FEROCIOUSLY) (giggles), ''as she stripped out of her THONG! (spring noise) I love you, I sang with good pitch, now... ♪ ...It's my turn to make you my... BITCH! ''(which gets censored)'' (Lord Tourettes's eyes goes completly red as he throws the woman downward onto the bed, into some kind of dark place, where it resembles to some kind of hell as fire & hallucinations are shown.) CAUSE I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR PUSSY TILL IT EXPLODES WITH A FUCKING MILLION BABIES! YOU CAN'T WALK AWAY! YOU'RE IN MY SEX DUNGEON NOW MOTHERFUCKA! ''(While Lord Tourettes is saying that, some entirely (censored) subtitles appears on the bottom of the screen) '' '('Demonic laugh) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 'HA! HAAA!! HAAAA!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-' (The screen now shows Red & Blue sitting on a couch, both with shocked faces, staring at Lord Tourettes, who was actually next to a television, showing in the screen how him & Gelato's Momma were having sex.) Lord Tourettes: ''(giggles) ''And that's the story of the 1st time I had sex! Did ya like it? Red: We weren't even talking about that! ''(Brief pause) Wait, go back to the part with the boobs. '- Episode Ends -' Lord Tourettes: The... '''FUCKING END!! Recurring Gags Episode Ending Dick Figures: The Movie outro. Red Floating None. Auto-tune Usage None. Last Line Being Cut None. Trivia *This is the only episode so far with Red and Blue as minor characters. *This is the 2nd episode with Lord Tourettes being a main character. *This is the first episode where Blue doesn't have any lines. *Lord Tourettes' dream was from Real Dudes Bros Night Man. *Lord Tourettes' love interest was Gelato's Momma, who first appeared in Taco Tuesday. *This shows that Lord Tourettes is not a virgin. *This is the second episode where parts of dialogue have been censored. The first time was in Modern Flame War 3 when they posted the episode on Gamespot. *This episode was made in 1 week instead of 2 weeks, which was made really quickly. *Lord Tourettes lives in the Shit Piss Fart Woods, in a small house in the shape of a hill. *This is the first episode without any recurring gags (other than the ending) mainly because the episode focuses on Lord Tourettes and Red and Blue are minor characters who are usually the ones that do the gags. *Some people say fact sun say“Ra”,it may be refernces egypt god Rah. *Lord Tourettes not die in any episode of Season 4. *First time appearences of squirrels、rabbits、bears and many other animals. *Lord Tourettes’s mad form feature a pussy and a skull. *This also is second episode feature a pussy. *This is the first episode where Lord Tourettes mentions his name. *An uncensored version of the episode was released with the Season 4 download on March 28, 2014. Gallery Ballad of Lord Tourettes 1.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 2.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 3.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 4.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 5.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 6.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 7.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 8.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 9.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 10.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 11.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 12.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 13.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 14.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 15.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 16.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 17.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 18.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 19.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 20.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 21.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 22.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 23.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 24.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 25.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 26.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 27.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 28.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 29.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 30.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 31.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 32.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 33.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 34.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 35.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 36.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 37.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 38.jpg|"...BITCH!" Ballad of Lord Tourettes 39.jpg|I WANT TO FUCK YOUR PUSSY UNTIL IT EXPLODES WITH A FUCKING MILLION OF BABIES!!! Ballad of Lord Tourettes 40.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 41.jpg|YOU'RE IN MINE Ballad of Lord Tourettes 42.jpg|SEX DUNGEON NOW, Ballad of Lord Tourettes 43.jpg|MUTHAFUCKA! Ballad of Lord Tourettes 44.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 45.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 46.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 47.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 48.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 49.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 50.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 51.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 52.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 53.jpg Ballad of Lord Tourettes 54.jpg images-8.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4